


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jaehyun Is Soft, M/M, Smut, Soft Jaehyun, They're exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny had known each other since they were kids. Their relationship had always been a little more than just friends, but they still decided to keep it a secret for reasons. It's all fun until they get exposed.





	Secrets

Johnny and Jaehyun had been best friends since they were young.

Their parents were friends so they practically grew up together. Johnny didn't like Jaehyun at first, his seven year old self would sometimes even bully the younger boy. Jaehyun had always looked up to him, to the point where he started following him around and Johnny hated it. He wanted to play soccer with his friends without Jaehyun interrupting them.

One time he had kicked the ball in Jaehyun's face on purpose but the boy started crying so hard that Johnny felt bad. He got scolded by his parents, who told him that Jaehyun was only five years old and that Johnny was supposed to take care of him. So he tried to give it a chance and found out that Jaehyun really wasn't that bad.

So when Johnny was eight years old and Jaehyun six, they had become best friends. They went to the same school, walked home together and saw each other even on the weekends. It was normal for them to hold hands, to hug each other and to kiss each other on the cheek. Jaehyun and Johnny went to see each other in their lunch break, because of their age gap they weren't in the same class

When Johnny went to high school Jaehyun cried a little. Johnny remembered how the boy hugged him tightly and begged him not to forget about him. He promised the boy that he would never replace Jaehyun.

Of course they still saw each other almost daily, but when Jaehyun went to the same high school two years later they just were complete again. They continued to hold hands in the hallway and hugging each other before class, until people started bullying them for it. Jaehyun didn't really mind, but Johnny did so they stopped. Jaehyun was upset about it, scared that Johnny would go back to hating him like he did when they first met each other all those years ago. But years passed and he managed to somehow get over it. He and Johnny became popular, got many friends and even became the captain and co-captain of the basketball team.

By the time they were in college Jaehyun started to miss being close to Johnny again. They went from having this cute friendship where they held hands to being the tough guys that played basketball, two popular bros who had always a lot of friends around them. Jaehyun knew that this also had to do with the fact that they got older, they weren't those six and eight year old boys anymore, but he still wished that things could be different.

He wanted to come out as gay when he was nineteen years old, but he didn't have the guts to do so. He was seen as a tough guy that any girl fell in love with and he could only imagine how people would react when they found out.

A year later, when he was twenty years old, he and Johnny had a sleepover, something they hadn't done in years. Jaehyun didn't know how it happened, but at some point he was sitting inbetween Johnny's legs on his bed, head on his chest as the older boy held him close. Johnny admitted that he missed being this close with Jaehyun, but they also came to the conclusion that people would judge them if they suddenly started holding hands again. So they decided to do it secretly.

Jaehyun finally came out as gay to Johnny a few months later. Johnny took it surprisingly well and not even a week later the older boy told him that he was bisexual. Their friendship became weird after that, but in a good way. Neither of them had ever kissed a boy and before they even knew it they shared their first kiss.

They felt a little too comfortable around each other and one day when Johnny noticed Jaehyun had a visible boner, he offered him a hand. The next day Jaehyun offered him a blowjob and two weeks later they had sex for the first time. It wasn't awkward at all, they were both giggling and blushing like crazy. Johnny had been sweet, asking him if it still felt good every two minutes.

But it wasn't just the kisses and the sex that they shared. Johnny comforted Jaehyun when he was sad, he was there to help him with his homework and he took him out for dinner or a movie weekly. Jaehyun massaged Johnny's shoulders when he was stressed, made him lunch almost everyday and talked to him on the phone whenever the older boy couldn't sleep. Inside the college building they looked like nothing more than best friends and tough guys that all the girls loved, but at home they almost acted like they were dating.

It took them exactly four months to admit their feelings for each other. It wasn't a romantic confession like you see in the movies. It wasn't even planned. It was late at night and Johnny couldn't sleep. He came over to Jaehyun's house and they had sex. It was slow and sweet and Johnny suddenly whispered a soft _"I love you"_ in his ear.

Jaehyun felt him freeze after he said that, but he just smiled and pulled the boy down for another kiss, telling him that he loved him too. They became boyfriends after that, although they still wanted to hide it from everyone they knew. Both of them were too scared that they would be made fun of, Jaehyun a little more than Johnny.

That lead them to the attic of their college building that no other student knew existed. Johnny happened to know about it because he accidentally found it on his first day when he got lost. One day he managed to steal the spare key and since that day he and Jaehyun used the attic as a room for whenever they needed each other. For making out, comforting each other, having sex, to talk, for basically everything. Sometimes they would go there to eat their lunch in silence, when they didn't feel like pretending they were the cool heterosexual dudebros that everyone thought they were.

When Jaehyun entered the attic, Johnny was already sitting on one of the tables. The attic was basically an old classroom that wasn't in use anymore. Jaehyun smiled when Johnny hadn't noticed him. His boyfriend was looking down at his phone. Jaehyun walked to him as quietly as possible. He took the phone from Johnny's hand and put it down next to him on the table. Johnny looked up at him with a smile and Jaehyun stood inbetween his legs, hugging him tightly.

"Hey." Jaehyun said softly.

"Hey." Johnny said back. The older boy brought one of his hands up and placed it on Jaehyun's cheek. Jaehyun immediately leaned into the touch, sighing happily.

"You seemed upset. What's wrong, Jae?" Johnny said quietly, as if Jaehyun would break if he spoke louder.

"I think it's just the stress. And the frustration of not being able to show my love for you in public." Jaehyun answered with a pout.

"Oh Jae. Only a few more months. Once we get out of here I'm gonna shout from the rooftops that you're mine." Johnny said, stroking Jaehyun's cheek. Jaehyun sighed.

"I know. I guess I just need a hug and a few kisses from my big bear boyfriend." he said. Johnny immediately pulled him in for a hug.

Jaehyun smiled when the boy's big hands cupped his cheeks. Their lips touched lightly and Jaehyun bit down softly on Johnny's bottom lip before actually kissing him. Their kisses never failed to make Jaehyun feel butterflies in his stomach. He felt everything that someone in love would feel. His heart was filled with love for Johnny and he wished he wasn't such a scared baby.

He wished he had the guts to tell everyone about their relationship. He just didn't want to be bullied again like he was in the two years he spent alone before he went to high school. He hadn't even told Johnny about that.

"I love you so much. Please always stay with me." Jaehyun muttered against his lips.

"I love you so much more. I'll always be with you. Until I die." Johnny answered, stroking Jaehyun's bottom lip with his thumb. Jaehyun smiled and playfully tried to bite Johnny's thumb, who pretended to be shocked.

"I made you lunch, though." Jaehyun said before getting the homemade sandwich out of his bag.

"It's your favourite." Johnny gladly took the sandwich from his boyfriend and thanked him with a kiss. Jaehyun took out another sandwich for himself and they ate in silence.

When they were done eating Jaehyun leaned his head on Johnny's shoulder. "I don't wanna leave. I want to go home and cuddle with you all day long." he said with a sigh. Johnny placed his hands on Jaehyun's hips, spinning them around and lifting the boy up so he was sitting on the table.

"Only a few more hours. I'll come over as soon as I'm free and I'll bring dinner." he said. Jaehyun sighed again.

"Will you bring me a happy meal from McDonald's?" he asked with a pout, making Johnny laugh.

"Anything for you, Jae." Johnny said.

Jaehyun smiled at the nickname. Johnny had always called him Jae, since they were little. Of course he had given him many other cute nicknames, but Jae would always be his favourite. It was cute, a name that only Johnny was allowed to call him. If anyone else called him Jae he would glare at them, sometimes it would even make him grumpy. Only Johnny could call him Jae and no one else.

They parted ways after a few minutes, making sure that no one had seen them. Jaehyun had a weird feeling for the rest of the day, it was something he couldn't quite place. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling, but since he didn't like it he assumed it couldn't mean something good. He wasn't hungry, couldn't focus and so he went home after an hour.

When he was finally in his bed again he sent Johnny a message that he wasn't feeling well. Not even half an hour later he heard the front door open. He could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was his boyfriend.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Johnny asked worriedly. He closed the door behind him and got into bed with Jaehyun.

"I don't know. I'm feeling... weird?" Jaehyun said with a frown. He didn't know how to explain it.

"Are you physically okay?" Johnny asked and Jaehyun shrugged.

"I guess so. I got a slight headache and I'm feeling nauseous. I think it's just more of a feeling that something bad will happen. It doesn't feel nice." Jaehyun explained. Johnny then put his hand on Jaehyun's forehead, trying to feel if the boy had a fever.

"You don't feel warm." he said softly. Jaehyun suddenly felt annoyed.

"I already said it's nothing physical." he said coldly, still placing his head on Johnny's chest. He closed his eyes when Johnny started to stroke his hair.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Johnny asked, ignoring Jaehyun's annoyed facial expression.

"I just said I'm feeling nauseous. I don't want to eat." Jaehyun said, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny sighed in response.

"You have to eat, Jae." he said. Jaehyun let out a whine.

"I don't want to eat, Johnny." he said grumpily. He felt Johnny getting out of bed, his head that was on his chest now hitting the pillow. He immediately missed his warmth. "Where are you going?" he asked when Johnny walked towards the door.

"Making my grumpy boyfriend some soup because he doesn't want to eat." Johnny said before leaving the room. Jaehyun pouted at the now closed door. He didn't mean to snap at Johnny.

When Johnny returned after a while with a bowl of soup he decided to eat it, even if he was feeling nauseous and every time he put the spoon in his mouth he felt like he could throw up. When he was finished he put the bowl on the nightstand.

He turned to look at Johnny, who was staring down at his phone with an unamused expression. Jaehyun got closer and tried to take his phone to get some attention like he always does, but this time it seemed to annoy Johnny. "Jaehyun, stop." Johnny said, making Jaehyun pout. Jaehyun just watched as Johnny scrolled on his phone.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked after a while. Johnny looked up from his phone with a frown.

"I'm not mad. But just because you're feeling bad doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. It's not nice to get a reaction like that when you're just trying to help." he said, still looking slightly annoyed. Jaehyun quickly hid his face in Johnny's chest when he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." he said quietly, hoping Johnny wouldn't hear his voice cracking. He didn't want to cry. He just needed a few seconds to get himself together and then he would be fine again. There was no reason to cry, so it was better if Johnny hadn't noticed.

"Jae? You're not crying, are you?" Johnny asked, sounding worried. Jaehyun frantically shook his head. Johnny tried to make him look up, but he just turned his head away instead. "Jae, baby, it's really not that bad. I promise it's not. Yeah I didn't like the way you reacted, but I'm not mad at you." Johnny said. Jaehyun quickly blinked a few times to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I'm not crying. I'm not a crybaby." he said. Johnny must've felt the way Jaehyun's eyelashes moved quickly against his arm, because he once again tried to make Jaehyun look up. This time, Jaehyun let him. He looked up at Johnny with big, sad eyes. He tried to look anywhere but Johnny's eyes, holding his breath in an attempt to not burst into tears.

"Oh, come here you big baby. I love you." Johnny said softly. Jaehyun let his boyfriend pull him on top of him, his lips slightly parted when Johnny tried to wipe away the tear that slipped from the corner of his eye.

Johnny softly kissed him on the lips, pulling Jaehyun's head close to his chest. Jaehyun smiled to himself and closed his eyes. "I love you." he mumbled out, enjoying the way Johnny comfortingly stroked his back.

He opened his eyes when he felt Johnny shift in bed, watching sleepily as his boyfriend took the phone he had tossed aside earlier. He hid his face again with a shy smile when he realized Johnny was taking pictures of him, of them. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep, the soft sound of Johnny's phone camera clicking sending him to dreamland.

 

Jaehyun didn't know how, but he somehow managed to sleep for a whole fourteen hours and still be late. Johnny was still there when he woke up, looking beautiful as ever and Jaehyun couldn't stop himself. They made love when he woke Johnny up and later they had sex again in the shower. They ate breakfast together as if they weren't already going to be an hour late, taking their time and sharing kisses every few seconds. It was one of those days.

However, as soon as he entered the college building the weird feeling from the day before had returned. During the day people started staring at them, whispering things and one person even went as far as calling him names. When he found his friends later that day they all turned to look at him.

"Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jaehyun almost begged. The fact that people were talking about him already made him feel bad, but not knowing why drove him insane. One of his friends, Taeyong, shook his head in disbelief.

"I should be the one asking you that. I can't believe you, Jung Jaehyun." he said, handing Jaehyun his phone. Jaehyun took the phone in confusion, scrolling through Taeyong's Twitter feed that was filled with pictures of him and Johnny at the attic the day before. It were pictures of them hugging and kissing and Jaehyun almost dropped his friend's phone.

"Where is Johnny?" he asked, panic taking over him.

"How are we supposed to know? You're his boyfriend." Taeyong said with a shrug. Jaehyun felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"This is why we didn't tell you, I knew you would react like this." he said loudly, making Doyoung, one of his other friends, huff.

"Oh please. We don't hate you for being gay, don't portray us as some bad homophobes. We're mad because you've obviously been dating for a while and you haven't told us. Not just at you, we're mad at the both of you." Doyoung said, pointing his finger at Jaehyun in an attempt to be intimidating. Jaehyun shook his head before running off. He knew where to find Johnny.

He ran to the attic, tears streaming down his face and his whole body shaking. He closed the door behind him only to see the room was empty. He took out his phone and was about to call his boyfriend when he noticed the many Twitter notifications. He clicked on one of them with shaky hands, only to find out that Johnny had already reacted to the many pictures of them.

The panic he felt earlier was now completely gone. Instead he felt confused, tears of sadness replaced with tears of happiness when he read everything Johnny tweeted. It was a whole thread about them, about him. Saying that he wasn't ashamed to be in love with Jaehyun, that he was the most beautiful and loveable person he had ever met and that he loved the boy more than anything. There were tons and tons of pictures of their happiest moments, from when they were kids to where they were now.

Jaehyun sent Johnny multiple text messages. He sat down on one of the tables while he waited for Johnny to arrive. When the door finally opened ten minutes later he wasn't expecting Johnny to look so nervous.

"Look, I'm really sorry, even though most people were taking it well some people were being really mean and I got angry so-" Jaehyun hugged his boyfriend tightly to shut him up.

"You're such a big idiot, Johnny. I love you so fucking much." he cried out.

"But- you're crying? I don't understand. I thought you would be mad." Johnny said in confusion. Jaehyun cupped his cheeks, squishing them together as he gave Johnny the most disgusting smooch on the lips.

"First of all I would never be mad at you, although I did panic at first. Second of all, for someone who is considered a smart student you're pretty stupid. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I read your tweets, Johnny, all of them. I can't believe you took the time to pour your heart out like that, to tell everyone how much you love me." Jaehyun said, placing his face in the crook of Johnny's neck.

"I don't even care that we got exposed anymore because I know how much you love me. I know you won't let anyone make fun of me, you won't let me go through that again." he said, tears landing on Johnny's skin.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Johnny asked quietly, slightly pushing Jaehyun off him so he could look him in the eyes. Jaehyun quickly looked down, his cheeks turning pink when he realized he had just exposed something he never wanted to tell Johnny.

"Remember when you left for high school and I was alone for two years?" he asked, making Johnny sigh.

"Of course I do. Are you still upset about that? You know I can't do anything about that Jae, if I could I would've stayed with you." he said. Jaehyun shook his head.

"You don't understand. Those two years were terrible. I wish I could say that it wasn't because you weren't there, but it was. You were always considered as the strong one. When you were gone the other kids saw me as an easy target. I was bullied, Johnny. They made fun of me, would laugh at me and trip me in the hallways whenever they could. It wasn't very nice." he explained.

Johnny immediately pulled him back to his chest. "Why haven't you told me this?" he asked softly. Jaehyun wrapped his smaller arms around Johnny's waist.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty." he said. Johnny was about to say something but Jaehyun quickly shut him up with a kiss. "Don't deny it, Johnny. I know you would feel guilty and angry. Because you've always been around to protect me. You would've been mad at yourself if I told you." he said. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but decided to ignore it. Johnny sighed.

"You're right. I guess I just always liked you. Well, except for that first year. But it had always been a little more than just friends. You're my baby, Jae. Always have been and always will be. It's not that weird to want to protect the person you love and to feel bad when you fail." Johnny said with a small smile.

"I know. And you've always been my big Johnny-bear. I don't care how disgusting that sounds. I feel so safe and comfortable around you. Please don't be mad at yourself, you're doing a wonderful job at protecting me. I'm not hurt, am I?" Jaehyun said. Johnny shook his head.

"I was just scared to come out because I thought people would react badly and I didn't want to be made fun of again. But I see now that this was an irrational fear, because with you by my side I could take on the whole world. Even if people did react badly I don't even care anymore. The things you tweeted made my heart full with love for you." he continued. He smiled so brightly that his dimple showed, one of the many things Johnny loved about him.

"I love you, Jae." Johnny said with a smile.

"I love you too, Johnny. Now give me a kiss." Jaehyun said playfully. Johnny closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Jaehyun felt Johnny's bigger hands on his cheeks. He brought up his own hands to place them on top of his boyfriend's, slightly parting his lips to let Johnny's tongue in. They kissed like that for what felt like ages, until Jaehyun's phone vibrated again. Johnny pulled back with a smile. By now Jaehyun's cheeks were a dark pink colour. Passionate kisses never failed to make Jaehyun blush.

"You should really pick up your phone, love." Johnny said and Jaehyun sighed. He took his phone from his pocked and smiled when he saw his mother's contact name on his screen. He quickly pressed the _accept call_ button and greeted her, before putting her on speaker.

"Jung Jaehyun! How dare you not telling me about this! You might think that I'm an old lady but this old lady just happens to know how the blue bird app works. There are a lot of pictures of you with a tall and handsome man, kissing and hugging! You haven't even told me about this man!" his mother said. Jaehyun looked at Johnny, who tried his best to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, mom. I really meant to tell you but I didn't know how." Jaehyun admitted, giving Johnny a playful slap in an attempt to make him stop laughing. He heard his mother sigh.

"It's okay, son. But remember that your mother wouldn't hate you. Love is love and it's beautiful. But you still haven't told me who you're dating, young man." his mother said, the last past in a stern voice. Jaehyun looked at Johnny again who shot him a playful wink.

"It's Johnny." Jaehyun said. His mother let out a high-pitched noise in excitement.

"I've always known! I'm so happy for you both, congratulations! Is Johnny there too?" she asked. Johnny finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

"Yes, ma'm. I'm right here. I promise I will take good care of Jaehyunnie." he said with a smile.

"Don't be silly, dear. You've always taken good care of my son. I have no doubt about it that you'll be the perfect man." Jaehyun's mother said.

Johnny picked up his boyfriend's phone from the table, putting the boy's mother off speaker so he could talk to her without Jaehyun knowing what she was saying. Jaehyun hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Johnny's waist and placing his head on the taller boy's shoulder. It was almost impossible to do since Johnny was way taller than him, but if he stood on his tippy toes he managed to make it work. Johnny talked to his mother for a few more minutes while Jaehyun quietly hummed a song. He called out a loud _"Bye mom!"_ when Johnny was about to hang up the phone.

Johnny turned around and effortlessly picked Jaehyun up, who immediately wrapped his legs around his waist. Johnny softly pushed him against a wall. "Where were we?" he asked with a smile.

Jaehyun smiled back at him before cupping his cheeks with his sweater paws. He kissed his boyfriend again, parting his lips after a while to give Johnny better access. A shiver went down his spine when Johnny's hands disappeared under his sweater, rubbing the soft skin on his hips and stomach. He pushed Johnny away with a giggle.

"Johnny no, we already did it twice this morning." he said, tilting his head so Johnny could kiss his neck anyway.

"Which means I don't have to prep you as much." Johnny said. Jaehyun gasped when the boy started sucking on his neck.

"J- Johnny, our friends- _ah!_ " Jaehyun closed his eyes.

"Our friends can wait, baby." Johnny said.

Within ten minutes Jaehyun was completely naked. Not even half an hour later Johnny had him bend over one of the tables, pounding into him as Jaehyun bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Neither of them had a condom and Jaehyun hadn't thought of the fact that he would still have to walk around for at least a few more hours. Or maybe he had, but he didn't care much. Because he would just pout and cling onto Johnny and ask if they could just skip the rest of the day to go home. Johnny was never able to resist.

Jaehyun was close to cumming when they suddenly heard voices outside the door. He was suddenly very happy that Johnny had locked the door earlier. Johnny immediately pulled out and looked at the door with wide eyes. Jaehyun turned around, now sitting up on the table. The both of them held their breath as they watched how someone kept pushing the door handle down.

"Stop trying, it's obviously locked, nobody ever even comes here." a voice said.

Jaehyun and Johnny looked at each other. _'Doyoung?'_ Johnny mouthed at him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think it's just stuck. Jaehyun and Johnny apparently come here. How did they even get in?" another voice said. Jaehyun had no idea who this was, but it definitely wasn't the voice of a girl.

Jaehyun almost yelped when Johnny suddenly picked him up again, pushing him back against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist so he wouldn't fall. "Johnny! What are you doing?!" Jaehyun whispered with wide eyes.

Johnny had the audicity to smirk at him, slowly pushing back in. Jaehyun bit down on his shoulder to hold back a moan.

"Johnny!" he quietly moaned out when the boy slowly started thrusting in and out of him again. Johnny was quick to cover his boyfriend's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, love." he whispered, stopping for a few seconds to see if anyone had heard them. Jaehyun licked his hand, giggling quietly when Johnny pulled his hand back, which made the taller boy giggle as well

"Let's go, Jungwoo. It's locked. Let's find another room." Doyoung said from behind the door. The name Jungwoo was a name Jaehyun had heard before. It was the quiet guy who always sat in the front. Of course Jaehyun had noticed the way he looked at Doyoung. It seemed like the boy finally got what he wanted. Jaehyun heard him whine.

"Come on, babe. Let's go." He heard Doyoung say. Right after that he heard them walking away. Johnny immediately took this as a sign to start fucking him hard against the wall.

"Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny!_ " Jaehyun moaned out. "I'm close." His hands were on Johnny's shoulders, trying to hold himself up as his legs were trembling.

"I want to try something, if that's okay with you." Johnny breathed out.

Jaehyun just nodded, curious to know what Johnny wanted to try. He gasped when he suddenly felt the boy's hand around his neck, squeezing lightly. Jaehyun hated to admit it, but he liked it more than he thought he would. "Harder." he moaned out. He wasn't sure if he wanted Johnny to squeeze his hand tighter or if he wanted the boy to fuck him harder, but it didn't matter much. Johnny did both and pushed him over the edge. White ropes of cum landed on his chest as he bit Johnny's shoulder.

It didn't take long for Johnny to cum as well. Jaehyun was reminded by the fact that they weren't using a condom when he felt Johnny's cum shooting inside of him. He let out another exhausted moan, one of his legs falling back to the ground. Johnny had his head thrown back in pleasure. When he looked back at Jaehyun the boy burst into a fit of giggles, making Johnny laugh as well.

"I can't tell you enough how much I love you." Johnny said, gently pulling out of Jaehyun.

"And I can't tell you enough how much more I love you." Jaehyun said with a smile, showing off his dimples.

"But as much as I love you, we should really get dressed and talk to our friends. They're mad at us for not telling them." he continued.

Jaehyun groaned when he felt Johnny's cum dripping out of him. He crossed his legs, trying to stop the cum from dripping down his thighs. "Do you have tissues? This is disgusting." Jaehyun said with a pout.

Johnny grabbed his bag from the chair and started rummaging through it. When he found what he was looking for he handed it to Jaehyun. "Are those babywipes?" Jaehyun asked with a smile.

"They come in very handy! But if you'd rather walk around with an asshole dripping with cum you can hand them back to me." Johnny said, sticking out his tongue. Jaehyun let out a laugh before cleaning himself up.

It took them longer to get dressed than it should have. Johnny kept pulling his boyfriend in for hugs and Jaehyun kept pressing kisses to the taller boy's lips. When they finally were fully dressed they shared another sweet kiss before leaving the attic. Johnny had one of his arms around Jaehyun's waist as they walked through the hallway. Jaehyun smiled shyly, almost snuggling into Johnny's side to make sure he was safe.

Johnny made him feel safe, even when people were staring at them. Jaehyun's heart was beating loudly at first, until he heard someone say they wished they had a boyfriend like Johnny. Because Jaehyun looked happy, he was shining. Johnny had made him a whole Twitter thread about how much he loved him and if that wasn't what you would call relationship goals then he didn't know what was.

"Look who decided to finally show up." Taeyong said when they walked towards their group of friends.

"Fuck off, Taeyong. Don't give us that tone." Johnny said, glaring at the boy. Taeyong didn't seem to be impressed.

"You guys literally hid your relationship for us, even the fact that you liked boys. We have every right to be mad, Johnny." he said back.

"No, you really don't. It's not your love life, Taeyong. You don't know why we kept our relationship from the public." Johnny answered. Jaehyun could feel the tension. This wasn't going to end well.

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand why you would lie to your best friends about that. And don't you dare try to make us look like homophobes again, Jung Jaehyun!" Taeyong said angrily, pointing at him. Jaehyun immediately made himself small, trying to hide in Johnny's strong arms.

"You can talk to me like that all you want but if you ever talk to my boyfriend like that again I won't hestitate to fight you. I don't care if we're friends or not, I'm not allowing you to make Jaehyun feel like shit." Johnny said loudly. This seemed to surprise not only Taeyong, but Jaehyun as well.

"Don't do that, Johnny. Count to ten, take a deep breath. You love Taeyong, you wouldn't hurt him." Jaehyun said softly. Johnny closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath just like Jaehyun had told him to.

"You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Johnny finally said. Taeyong gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, I hit a sensitive spot. I kinda deserved it." he answered. Their other friends suddenly seemed to be very interested in the conversation. Except for Doyoung, because the boy was still hiding somewhere with this Jungwoo guy.

"Look, we didn't mean to hide our relationship. You know me and Jaehyun have known each other since we were kids, right?" Johnny started. Taeyong nodded. "Okay, so, everything just felt right, you know? We didn't plan for it to happen, it just felt natural. Jaehyun came out as gay and after I told him I was bisexual it kinda just went up from there. We were just experimenting at first, but there was too much laughter and too much giggling so one day we just made it official." Johnny explained.

"But at this point everyone already saw us as the tough, heterosexual dudebros. The big, tough guys all girls fall for. It would come as a big shock if we came out as gay and we didn't know how people would react. It was easier like this. We were planning on keeping it a secret until we got out of here, when we were sure no one would make fun of us or judge us. I don't even understand how Yuta managed to find us." Johnny said, frowning when he thought about how no one usually came to the attic since it was pretty much abandoned.

"Actually, I have something to confess as well." Yuta suddenly said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I was just looking for an empty room with Sicheng because we wanted to be alone. We thought no one would be in the attic since it's been empty for years. We didn't even expect the door to be unlocked, but when I opened it I understood why it was. I admit I shouldn't have taken pictures, but you guys looked to cute together. I couldn't help myself, I didn't know I would create so much drama. I'm sorry." he said.

Taeyong turned to look at him in surprise. "You and Sicheng?" he asked and Yuta nodded. "How long?" he continued. Yuta bit his lip before finally answering.

"A little over two months. We had the same reason as Johnny and Jaehyun." he admitted.

"So does anyone else like to admit anything? Boyfriends, sexuality?" Taeyong asked playfully, shaking his head while laughing.

No one else had anything to say so Taeyong spoke again. "Okay, well. I would like to confess something myself. I'm pansexual and I'm proud of it." Taeyong said. Jaehyun looked up in surprise.

"Taeyong?" one of their friends, Ten, suddenly asked. "If you're really pansexual- Would you like to go out with me sometime? I've had my eyes on you for a while now but I was too scared to ask because I didn't know your sexuality." the boy said. A smile appeared on Taeyong's face.

"You got yourself a date." he said.

Jaehyun watched in awe at the sight in front of him. He was expecting Johnny and Taeyong to fight, he definitely wasn't expecting this to happen. He moved closer to Johnny again, making a sour face when he was once again reminded of the sticky cum in his boxershorts.

"Yeah, we're going home." Johnny said before Jaehyun could even ask the question. Right when they were about to leave, Doyoung showed up. Jaehyun shot him a knowing look, making the boy blush, before walking back to Johnny's car to go home.

Jaehyun couldn't help but watch Johnny's face as he drove them back to his house. When they had to stop for a red light his boyfriend looked back at him. "What is it?" he asked with a smile. Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be with someone as sweet and beautiful as you." he said. Johnny actually blushed at his words, one of the few times it actually happened, and Jaehyun felt proud.

"Love you, Jae baby." Johnny said with a smile right when the light turned green. Jaehyun held out his hand, smiling when Johnny took it and intertwined their fingers. He thought to himself that he wouldn't mind growing old with this man.

"I love you too, Johnny-bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it, it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
